Frisbee
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: It's Sam's fifteenth birthday! After getting really curious about what Danny's present might be, she finds out at the small party she threw at her house. Sam would never look at Frisbees the same way again...


**A/N: **Hola people! Wassup? I know, I know, I should be moving my butt in updating Shipwrecked and Love Beyond Magic 2, but I just had this urge to write a oneshot, and I had this idea bugging me since we traveled. So, here's another oneshot for ya! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DP, Sam, Danny, Tucker, the Mansons, or Jazz.. Now that that's cleared up, I'll happily say that I own a Frisbee! *Waves Frisbee in the air* Yay! *Sister snatches Frisbee out of my hands and stomps away* Awwww...

* * *

**Frisbee**

Frowning, Samantha Manson – but call her Sam unless you have a death wish – rolled over in her bed, shielding her eyes from the sudden light that entered her room.

"Sammy!" Shrieked her mother, Pamela Manson, loudly, as she unfolded the red silk curtains from the over window. "Wake up! Today is all about you!"

Sam groaned silently, dragging up her covers to cover her face. _Great, _she cursed mentally. _And I thought today was going to be a good day. _

Well, that was because it was Sam's fifteenth birthday that day. Unlike any other girl, she was completely annoyed by the fact that her parents had woken up at 6 a.m just to be the first people to wish her a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday, sweetie," her mother came over to her bed, dragging the covers off her, causing her to shiver in surprise. She opened her eyes to find her parents standing in front of the bed with wide smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday to you," they started singing, making Sam groan in annoyance. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to – "

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Sam interrupted them from completing that stupid song. "Thank you, but really, I prefer having my birthday song with a little Goth in it."

Since it was her birthday, Sam's parents rolled their eyes at their daughter's attitude. They knew this was going to be her reaction.

"Oh, Sammy, this is going to be a great day," her dad said, sitting down beside her on her bed. "We are going to invite all your little friends and have a party."

Sam was about to interrupt, but her mother went on, "And I bought you the most amazing dress! Ooh, Sammykins, you are going to love it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sam said, sitting up straight. "There is no way I am throwing a big party. I just want Tucker and Danny to come over and have a small get-together. There will not be any decorations, partying, food, and I definitely will _not _wear a dress, okay?"

"But Sammy – " Her parents were about to try and convince her again, but she cut them off before they could even get another word out.

"Not 'buts'," she said, getting off the bed. "It's _my _birthday, and I get to decide whether or not I want to have a party. And I don't want to."

"Okay, fine, Sammy," her mother said after a few minutes of convincing. "We will not throw you a party. But you will wear that dress I bought you."

Sam was about to throw another fit about not liking dresses, but her mom was already out of the room. Sam sighed in frustration, thinking that her mother was the most annoying mother there could be when it came to dresses. Pamela came back into the room, holding a hanger.

"This is the dress," she held it out towards Sam, and just as she was about to argue, she realized it wasn't pink. And that it was… well, beautiful.

_Maybe this might not be such a bad birthday after all, _Sam thought to herself, holding the dress and smiling to herself as her mother looked pleased.

* * *

"Hey, there birthday girl," Danny said, popping out of nowhere beside Sam as she was walking to school.

"Don't call me that please, Danny," Sam said pleadingly, looking at him. "The last thing I need is everyone making a huge fuss about my birthday, and you know I don't like huge fusses."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "I know. Happy birthday anyways."

He used that as an excuse to hug her. See, they may be best friends, but they had massive crushes on each other. But would they actually admit it? Well, that's a big, fat, _no. _One of the most frustrating things about being their friend is knowing they both love each other but each keep denying it whenever the subject pops up. And not only do they deny loving each other, but they flirt a lot too. And they don't even see it! If you look up the meaning of 'frustrating' you'd find a picture of them denying their love plastered all over the paper. Seriously.

"Thank you," Sam said, hugging him back. She was _really _enjoying this.

Once they let go of each other, they had to fight the blushes that were starting to appear on their cheeks. Desperate for a conversation at that moment, Sam asked, "So, what'd you get me?"

"I could tell you," Danny said. "But I can't right now. But I'll give it to you tonight. It was the hardest present I have _ever _had to get."

"Really?" Sam asked in disbelief. Usually Danny wasn't that determine in anything unless he put his mind into it. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he started, looking a bit sheepish. "I had to go all the way to the end of town, sell my MP3 to afford it, and I got grounded because I got home past curfew. Again."

Sam gaped at him. "Danny, you didn't have to go through all that trouble just to get me a birthday present. Really, I don't want to cause you trouble."

"A little too late for that, Sam," he said jokingly, giving Sam a small rub on her arms. "But I mean, I wanted to do it. The best gift, for the best girl."

Sam blushed deep when he said that, and couldn't fight the urge that caused her to hug him again. "Thanks, Danny," she said, glad that her face was buried into his chest so he wouldn't see that it was deep red by now.

"Hey guys," Tucker said, walking beside them, causing them to let go of each other quickly. Tucker was very, very good at annoying the hell out of them with the whole 'lovebirds' thing, and their blushing situation wasn't really helping them with that. "Happy birthday, Sam."

Sam grimaced. "Thank you, but you guys stop saying that? It's just an ordinary crappy day at school. It may be my birthday but it won't stop Paulina from being a snob, from Dash being a jerk, and Valerie from being, well, Valerie. It's just like any other day."

"Except you're one year closer to your grave," Tucker said, lightning up the situation since Sam and Danny turned fifteen before them. Sam glared at Tucker, kicking Tucker in the shin with her boot, the one he called 'Deadly-combat-boot'. He let out an "Ow!" and hopped on one foot. Danny and Sam started laughing at his funny posture.

"You and your stupid combat boot," Tucker muttered under his breath, walking with them to yet another 'ordinary' day at school… well, except for the fact that Sam was a year closer to her grave...

* * *

"Mm, this cake is amazing," Tucker said, taking a bite out of the chocolate cake. They were at Sam's, where the Mansons insisted on serving cake instead of throwing a huge party. After they chanted 'Happy birthday' for about the millionth time to Sam, she decided to go up the stairs and wear that dress her mother begged her to wear.

"It's a really gorgeous dress," Pamela had bragged to Danny and Tucker when they arrived, causing Sam to groan. "I won't let her get cake all over it."

So, now Danny and Tucker were sitting comfortably in Sam's living room, waiting for her to come down the stairs. In a dress, too. Tucker was eating his fourth plate of cake, and Danny was absently daydreaming about Sam and what her dress might look like. And let's just say that Danny couldn't wait to see her in a dress.

Finally, they heard someone come down the stairs. They got up – well, mostly Danny did, Tucker started trying, but he liked his cake more than seeing Sam in a dress. And then Sam appeared, causing Danny to gape at her, and Tucker to drop the fork he was holding.

The dress she was wearing was really, really simple, different from all the dresses her mother would have begged her to wear. For starters, it was purple and black, something her mother would've never considered. It was sleeveless, starting as a black heart-neck that reached her abdomen, right under chest. There was a thick black-and-white striped belt, covering her abdomen. The dress then stared to flow down until it reached her thighs, showing off her legs. From there it was deep purple, complementing her translucent skin.

She was wearing black sandals – after resisting her mother's pleas to wearing high heels – had her hair down, making it reach the top of her shoulders in a straight line. She was wearing a black necklace that rested around her neck, and a few bracelets and the ring Danny had given her to hold onto – what he didn't know won't hurt him, she had told herself. Her mother let her wear her black manicure, and instead of purple lipstick, she was wearing one with a light shade of pink.

"What do you think?" Sam finally asked, nervous all of a sudden at their silence. "Too much?"

"Sam, you look…" Danny was awestruck. He was at loss for words. He tried to find at least one word to say how amazing, beautiful, fascinating, and wonderful she looked. He narrowed it down to one word. "Beautiful…"

Sam blushed, smiling. Tucker still hadn't said anything; he just couldn't believe that his too-tough-to-wear-a-dress best friend was standing in front of him right now. What he said after a while though, was, "Well, at least we know that Danny won't be embarrassed to show off his new girlfriend."

Sam and Danny glared at him so hard that he cowered lower into his chair in fear.

"Anyways," Danny said, changing the subject as fast as he can. He still wasn't able to take his eyes off her, but he didn't want her to think he was checking her out – which he was. "You gonna open your presents or what?"

Grinning, Sam sat down on the floor with them, excited to see what they – cough Danny cough – had brought her. Tucker gave her a bag, and opening it, she found the Flyleaf CDs she wanted.

"Thanks, Tuck," she said, giving his a small friendly hug. "I've been looking for these everywhere. Thank you."

Putting Tucker's gift aside, she found Danny giving her a bag. "This is from Jazz," he said as she got out a book. It was one of the books in the series she was reading, and there was a gift card for a hundred dollar discount of her favourite library.

"Aw, this is so sweet," she said, smiling. "Tell her I said thanks Danny." Putting the gift aside, she said, "Okay, the curiosity's been killing me all day. What'd you get me, Danny?"

Danny got out another bag, and hands it to Sam. "Here you go, Sam. Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Danny," she said, taking the gift from him. She was trying miserably to keep her cool, but she failed at it, exploding as she dug into the bad for her present. "Oh my God, what is it? Is it a bracelet? Another book? Please don't tell me its makeup, you know I hate, Oh my God, it's – "

Having it all said in one breath, she stopped to breath, taking a good look at the present that was still in the bag. Then she blinks in bewilderment.

"You went," she started. "all the way to the end of town, sold your MP3, got grounded," she then picked up the gift to emphasize her sentence. "to get me a Frisbee?"

Tucker almost exploded with laughter, but held it to himself in fear of both Sam and Danny.

Danny broke into a huge grin. "Yeah! And you know what? It was _totally _worth it!"

"Wow, Danny," Sam said, taking a good look at the Frisbee. It was violet, almost the same colour of her amethyst eyes. She was still confused at the fact that Danny would go through all that trouble just for a stupid Frisbee.

"You like it?" Danny asked, oblivious to the fact that she was disappointed by his gift. Seeing how excited he was, she forced a smile, saying, "I love it," she reached over and hugs him. "Thanks, Danny."

They spent the rest of the night like any other night, except that it was Sam's birthday and she was wearing a _dress_. They watched Sam's favourite movie, listened to some music, made some sarcastic remarks, etc. When it was past midnight, Tucker and Danny had to leave.

"What a night," Sam sighed to herself as she entered her room, dropping her presents on the bed. She got out Tucker's CDs and put them on top of her CD player, and took the book Jazz got her and put it on her book shelf, putting the discount in it. Walking over to Danny's gift, she brought out the Frisbee, sighing.

Shrugging, she thought aloud, "It's creative. At least he saved me a trip to the market."

She started emptying the bag, and a small card fell out of it. Frowning in confusion, she picked up the card, and read the small note. _Look in the side of the Frisbee. _

Sam then grabbed the Frisbee, and started searching for a 'side'. She felt something different on one of the sides, and separating it from the Frisbee, a small necklace fell. She grabbed it carefully, inspecting it with awe. It was silver, and a small pendant lay in her palm. It was the letter S, and Sam thought she saw small pieces of actually diamonds in it.

"Oh, my God," Sam said, smiling at the necklace. She almost felt tears in her eyes, but tried hard not to get so emotional about a necklace.

"You really thought I'd give you a stupid Frisbee for your birthday?" she heard a voice say, and looking up, she found Danny Phantom standing in front of her window, a small smile on his lips.

"Danny," she said, looking at his emerald green eyes. "This is beautiful. I can't believe this."

"Well, like I said," he turned back human, walking closer to her. He grabbed the necklace, and tied it around her neck, complementing her dress. "The best birthday gift, for the best girl."

Unable to control herself, Sam leaned in and brushed her lips against his. It was a gentle kiss, but turned passionate when Danny started responding, kissing her back. She put her hands on around his neck, playing with that messy black hair she loved, while he rested his hands around her waist, pulling her closer.

Letting go slowly, Sam smiled, saying, "I love you."

Danny grinned, happy to finally hear those three simple words escape her lips. "I love you too. So much."

Their lips met in another kiss, pouring out all the love they kept locking for so many years. Letting go for breath, Sam whispered, panting slightly from all the kissing, "This is the _best _birthday ever."

Locking into another kiss, Sam thought that the night couldn't get any better.

Sam would never look at Frisbees the same way again…

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there it is! Finite! Yeah, yeah, cheesy, but I like cheesy! And fluff! Awwww, now I'm hungry...

Review!

~Looka'sMagicHell~


End file.
